Princes Know Best
by Toasted Crumpet
Summary: Merlin/Arthur SLASH Merlin knew he should have just kept his mouth shut when an inebriated Arthur said that men kissed better than women, but the words ‘prove it’ just sort of flew out of his mouth.


**Princes know best**

**Fandom**: Merlin (BBC)

**Characters, pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoilers:** alludes to Poisoned chalice and maybe some other episodes so beware.

**Summary:** _Merlin knew he should have just kept his mouth shut when an inebriated Arthur said that men kissed better than women, but the words 'prove it' just sort of flew out of his mouth._

* * *

**A**/N: I had initially wanted to writing something fantastic as **lisson17** and **moonythestrals** but it quickly degenerated into a longish drabble with crack! overtones. But i hope you still enjoy it anyway.

I'm on Livejournal! www. livejournal. com/ users/ toastedcrumpet (without the spaces)

* * *

Merlin hadn't been serious when he had teased and challenged Arthur. He would have thought that that would have been pretty obvious by now, what with Arthur always complaining about his dark sense of humour. Surely Arthur should be well versed in picking up on the dripping note of sarcasm that laced his voice?

Obviously not.

Merlin decided there and then that he didn't like that smirk Arthur was flashing him, the all-knowing grin that made Merlin's fingers tingle with the need to wrap around Arthur's throat and squeeze. He also decided he did _not _like the way Arthur was now sauntering towards him, all sinewy muscle and golden skin. He was a tad less graceless then he normally was, perhaps due to the copious amount of red wine he had been drinking at the feast.

Merlin shouldn't have said, even in jest, a kiss from a man couldn't have been as good as a kiss from a woman. Not that Merlin had much knowledge to really be an expert on the subject. The only experience he has ever received was from a farmer's daughter back home in Ealdor when he was fifteen, all sloppy and wet and decidedly disappointing. There was also the time when Gwen had kissed him after he had come around from the poison he had drank to save Arthur. Yes, he could hardly call himself experienced in that area.

And he really should have kept his mouth shut when Arthur had fiercely protested, that odd glint in his eyes when he had watched Merlin busy himself around his bedchambers, getting the Prince ready for sleep. He also boasted that being kissed by a _Prince _was infinitely better than being kissed by a man and woman put together.

Telling Arthur to prove it was in hindsight a pretty stupid thing to say.

Arthur was never one to back down from a challenge, especially from his rather disobedient manservant.

Merlin shuddered as Arthur hooked his fingers in the waistband of his breeches and pulled him closer, his breath hitching in his throat as their hips met. He had no time to think about what they were doing as his hands came up to rest on Arthur's chest. He tried to valiantly ignore the hard muscle curvature he found under his fingertips.

Merlin felt his face turn a bright shade of red like the tomatoes he was often pelted with when he was in the stocks and he ducked his face down to hide it.

Arthur's chest rumbled with a deep-throated laugh before his callused hand gripped Merlin's chin and tilted it until he could do nothing but stare up into those amazing eyes. Then the smug bastard smirked at him again.

Leaning closer, Merlin found Arthur's lips in his direct line of sight. They were plump and full with an adorable cupid bow and Merlin found that he couldn't stop staring at them. Which, in all honesty, was a little disconcerting to say the least.

And then a whole lot more disconcerting when Arthur leaned down and brushed those lips against Merlin's own. Then all of a sudden he felt white-hot electricity shoot through every part of his body that was touching Arthur and he groaned softly, pressing closer.

He realized his mistake too late. He opened his mouth, either to breath or cry out in denial, when Arthur took this lapse in concentration to slide his tongue in between his lips and lap at his tongue.

Arthur leaned further into his kiss, his arms becoming like steel around Merlin's waist. Merlin found his own arms trailing up Arthur's chest to wind around his neck and pull him impossibly closer. He shivered as the kiss intensified.

When Arthur finally released him, he stood there- dazed and just a little confused at what exactly had just transpired.

And then preceded to glare at the self satisfied smile that had spread across Arthur's kiss-swollen lips. "So?" Arthur asked in that holier-than-thou tone.

Merlin felt a pout and another blush coming on.

"Do you believe me now?"

After moments of shuffling his feet and looking at his hands, Merlin gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I believe you."

Arthur answered with another blistering kiss, triumphant in his win.

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after. The End._

* * *

_Read and Review, my lovelies!_


End file.
